My Happy ending
by Lily-Rose Schlichte
Summary: Hinamori Amu could have anything she wanted if she was good... except her parent's love. It seemed to her that her parents loved her sister more than they loved her. And her only company was her guardian characters Ran, Miki, & Su. Finally her parents get the better of her and she runs away. And She runs into ikuto who tries to help her. AMUTO
1. A weird beginning

**My happy ending**

"**AMU-CHAN YOU MUST GET BETTER GRADES! 4 A'S AREN'T GOING TO CUT IT!"**

"Dad the rest of my marks are..." My sentence got caught off by my little sister, Ami entering the room.

My dad gave me a "We'll talk about this later" look. He had always liked Ami better than I. I was always getting his anger and rage. SHE always got his love and affection.

AMI was the grade "A" student, she had skipped two grades. I had always gotten "B's" or "B+'s". My mother liked Ami better too. But not for academic reasons... Because I just refused to wear a dress. Ami was an utter girly-girl. I liked black and red. While I did have some pink things, that's only cause my mother bought it for me...

Actually things went along swimmingly until I got into 7th grade. That's when I stopped listening to them, when I started to get cleavage and started to date The school's "prince". That's when my dad snapped. He began to yell at me. He began to challenge my way of life, my choice in friends. My mother gave me the same crap only for my style of dress. I stopped inviting my friends over because there was so much fighting in the house it was getting untolarable. So to get them to stop them badgering 24/7 I started to wear girly clothes and even pretend broke-up with my boyfriend Tadase.

In reality that was just my cover. I usually went over to Rima's house and changed into the clothes I had shoved into my knapsack the previous night. And I still dated my boyfriend, but I was careful not to bring him up and only to see him when my parents thought I was asleep, or studying.

I had given up what made them so mad at me, but all the love they once used to give me was gone... Now I have friends who I never see outside of school, parents who hate me, a boyfriend who doesn't know what to do with me & my only companions are my guardian characters: Ran, Miki, & Su.

I THINK my sister likes me, but I don't really like her. She's 8 years younger than me and a total pain to put up with. She was cute when she was four but when you're 8 years old and act the same way you're just being a nuisance, but that's not the way my parents see it. They think of her as "their little star." Come on give me a break. That's enough cuteness to make me puke. I'm seriously sick of her.

My parents give me whatever I want though... if I'm good. I think They're trying to prove me wrong, but all it does is sew more doubts about them not loving me in my heart, and now I'm convinced they hate me. I guess I hate them too. After all they did to me. I guess I do.

I felt like a butterfly trapped in a labyrinth. I felt like my best friend's debut song. _Utau. _I started to think of her. She had gone on tour 3 months ago now. Ever since she left I had felt even more down because she was the one friend I could actually trust. especially after I had just found out that Nadesko and Nagikio are actually the same person. That was the worst betrayal of my trust.

I have had just about enough of it. I have just made up my mind that I can't stand it ANY more, I have just decided that I am never, ever, under ANY circumstances am going back to this house again. Tomorrow morning I'm going to go to school as usual, then I'm going to leave at lunch break and then never come back. Ever again. I'd dye my hair back from a soft auburn to my usual (and natural) pink. Then I'd cut it to a shoulder length. Then I'd put back in some red highlights and I would be unrecognizable. Unless of course you knew me in grade six.

So at lunch today I'm gonna runaway... I have to say my heart is pounding. I stayed up all night packing my runaway bag. I packed my Shugo Chara case, two sweaters, my ski jacket, two t-shirts, two skirts, a thin blanket, a flashlight, a canteen of food and water, & 3 pairs of pants. Oh. And 4 pairs of socks. I had told the one person who'd understand. Utau. I texted her that I was running away and she told me she understood how I felt and that she'd find me after she came back to give me money and run away with me. I told her that it's better for her to get on with her life, with her boyfriend Kukai, and without me. She was really well, Utau about it, told me that that was fine with her but she'd send El with money anyway. When I told her it's OK she asked me whether I'd rather freeze to death I had to admit that I didn't and apparently that settled it... I rather not mess with her so I just told her alright and moved on with it.

It seems to be getting pretty close to lunch now so I'm going to say I have to go to the bathroom then go. Right now though. I'm freaking out. Will I really be able to pull this off? Well here goes nothing... "Ayami-senpai I have to go to the washroom"

"Alright Amu-chan but come back quickly"

_Quickly. Ha more like NEVER._

"Ran, Can we character change?"

"O.K. Amu-chan!"

"Hop. Step. JUMP!" The feeling of freedom jumped up at me like a stray cat begging for food. I was giddy, but also scared. _Come on Amu. _I thought. Find a bathroom so you can change. And find a bathroom I do. Right below me to be precise. Soon enough I had my hair shoulder length and it back to it's normal colour. With red highlights of course.

Soon enough i was wandering the streets by myself with a pink hoodie with skull on it and navy blue jeans. I had just turned into an alley when i ploughed into somebody. I looked up to someone pinning me down. A strong, muscular guy with Midnight blue hair. My eyes shone with fear. But by the looks of it his shone with excitement.

"who are you?" a Playful voice asked me. So playful i wanted to puke.

"Hi-hinamori A-amu" I replied in fear.

"Well Pinkette, this is no place for you!"

"Pinkette?" I asked

"Well, your hair IS Pink" Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that.

"W-W-Who are you?"

"Tsukyomi Ikuto."

"What is that?" I pointed at a small shadow behind him. He followed my line of gaze.

"Oh. You mean Yoru? I'm surprised you can see him!"

"So you're a character Bearer too?"

"That's what i was about to ask..."

"So who are your guardian characters?"

"I have three, Ran, Miki, And Su" All he did was stare at me in amazement.

"Three?" he repeated

"Come with me Amu-chan." _wait... Did he just remember my name? And WHAT was with the added Chan, I mean we weren't even well acquainted yet._

"I-I-Ikuto-San, I can call you that if i'd like right?"

"Course, You can also call me the alley cat king... if you'd like..."

"Alley cat? You mean you ran away too?"

"Yeah... life at home was bad. Why are you out here though?"

"Same problem as you..."

"Come with me Amu it's getting dark... which is when I'll be helpful."

"Alright, I guess"

**Lena: And so our story begins to unfold.**

**Kitsu: Sadly it had to be AMUTO. You're turning into Lena, Lily.**

**Lily-Rose: Am not! I just happen to like romance.**

**Ikuto: As long as it's Amuto I'm fine with it...**

**Amu: Why'd you put me with Tadase in the beginning?**

**Lily-Rose: Cause it would be fun to brake you guys up...**

**Ikuto: I like her mindset.**

**Kisu: Then you'd like Lena's even better!**

**Lena: Kitsu! I think, on this one, Lily and I have the same mindset. SYS. Bye!**


	2. A turn of events

**Lena: Hi guys i'm currently hiding from Lily because i pissed her off…**

**Lily-Rose: I heard that Lena!**

**Amu: can you guys quit fighting.**

**Ikuto: Yeah… and get on with the amuto already**

**Kitsu: All good things come in time… but since this is perverted thing it came in no time at all…**

**Lena: *whispers* Enjoy (and don't tell Lily where i am or she'll spazz…)**

**Lily-Rose: LENA!**

**Kitsu: Since I'm the only sane person here I'm obliged to say it… *shighs* Enjoy**

Ikuto gently placed my head on his chest. I felt the warmth of his body heat up mine, i could hear every thump of his heart, the heat of his breath warming my face. We were sleeping in an amusement park…. or at least what used to be one… Ikuto had told me it had been closed down for 2 years now. He also had lived here since then… actually he had lived on the streets since he was 10. I have to hand it to him… 9 years on the street must be hard… but i guess i was going to figure that out soon too. But i had the ultimate advantage. Him. He might be really bothersome but he was going to be my source of salvation, his body heat, his knowledge of the streets, his hiding place, even his guardian character Yoru would be helpful. He and Miki had settled in with each other perfectly fine. Leaving Ran cheering me in and Su complaining about how dirty the place was and how she would clean it in the morning and make us all a good breakfast. That's when i realised su and miki would be very valuable. Miki had the ability to create clothes right off her sketch pad and Su could cook food from thin air.

They were all my salvation. I depended on them, needed them, even Ran who couldn't do much could make me run laps and get me warm… I hate to say this, but my salvation depends on my would-be selves. I guess in a way it always had. Now i had to put together all my faith and give it to them, and Ikuto too. Considering he's the one letting me use him as a blanket, I figured out Ikuto was a pretty nice guy, until El showed up with the money Utau promised. That's when all hell broke lose.

"Amu-chan"

"Amu-chan Oaio Amu chan"

"Huh, what! Oh! El!" I said clumsily as I had just woken up from the slumber i currently was in.

"Who is this man Amu-chan?"

"His name is… Ummmm"

"Ikuto" My roomie said gruffly as he began to stir

"Could you be Amu's new boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? N-n-no of c-c-course not!"

"How heartless of you. After you curled up like a kitten beside me." he tried to pull me into a kiss but I repelled that and slapped him for that futile attempt. But I knew that he was just teasing me. Luckily El seemed distracted. Unluckily that was because she was about to tell me something i didn't want to hear.

"You're Utau's brother. You abandoned her you cruel person!" El shouted suddenly and triumphantly. Then the worst thing that could possibly happened ACTUALLY happened. Utau appeared. Her face was furious, but it was also so sorrowful it made me feel SO guilty it was beyond my usual blushing point. i was both mad and upset. Mostly at Ikuto. I don't know why but i think it was because something about El's statement that rubbed me the wrong way. ""You abandoned her"" Had he really done that? Why? Also, he didn't really abandon her. I knew that she had parents, yet the look in her eyes had something more than hate, longing, sadness. For some reason I understood her, how she felt. Because that's what I found I felt when my parents treated me badly, like a harassed puppy, like crap. I hated myself for getting close to Ikuto now, so I did what I had done my entire life. run away and hide. As I ran out, I told Utau I was sorry & I know she heard because she slipped the package of money in my hand. then she stopped me and whispered.

"Don't let him get to you, he'll just break your heart, like he broke mine." Then I ran out and Utau and I split our ways. I felt bad but if I told her that she'd just tell me off.

As I ran down my second block I ran into HIM again.

"Sweet heart, why'd you run away?" he said in such a seductive tone it disgusted me so much I wanted to throw up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CREEP!" I yelled at him, I took off again then Ran into someone else. I looked up really regretfully, it was Ikuto wouldn't he leave me alone? Iwas about to tell him off when he slipped something over my head. Then I felt him put a hand on my head, and slowly felt it running over my head, then my mouth, down my chest, running down my legs. Then a voice spoke. A voice that wasn't his

**Lily-Rose: Isn't this exciting?!**

**Lena: Not much Amuto though. :(**

**Kitsu: The fluff at the beginning was enough though. **

**Ikuto: I agree with Lena on this one**

**Amu: I agree with no one! Lily! How could you get me trapped!**

**Ikuto: Bye for now! Amuto again soon!**


End file.
